Nightfall
by amberlove
Summary: The vampires and the sorcerers are about to start a war and Kinomoto Sakura, the legendary Card Mistress, seems to be stuck in the middle of the chaos. In a time of war and sorrow, is there any hope for happiness?
1. Prologue

**Note:** This is a semi-AU. It takes place years approximately 8 years after the series with the change that Li Syaoran has never been a part of Kinomoto Sakura's life. Neither has anyone in the Li clan. Therefore, the characters will be written accordingly.

Disclaimer: I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura

**

* * *

Nightfall**

Prologue

* * *

_Tokyo 2006_

It was the dead of night and yet, the city was alive. Bright neon signs lit up thedark as cars and people littered the streets. Music pumped through the various clubs and alcohol ran freely. The night was a party. But one had to be careful; all sorts of creatures came out to play at night.

In a cold stone alley a little ways away from the heart of chaos, a man with fangs taunted his prey.

"Little Card Mistress caught in a trap," he spoke in a taunting voice. The frail little girl that the man held strangled in his right hand was indeed the legendary Card Mistress.

'Tch, this girl the Card Mistress? She couldn't even sense my aura,' The man's free hand slowly unsheathed the katana that hung loosely at his hips.

"This katana," the man began as he admired the sharp blade, "was my father's. Now, Card Mistress, do you know what happened to my father?" His grip on the girl's neck tightened. The girl was having difficulty breathing and in turned choked out a breathless reply.

"No." The man smirked as he began to speak again, "He had been sent out on a mission. His job was to kill the Card Mistress. Unfortunately, she managed to get away. And do you know what happened to my father?"

The Card Mistress shook her head, the lack of air wasmaking it too difficultfor her tospeak.

"He was killed because he failed his mission. But now I shall avenge my poor weak father who failed to capture the weak Card Mistress."

Emerald eyes lit up with fury.She was not weak.Kinomoto Sakura, the one and only legendaryCard Mistress, was not weak. And she would not let some cocky, overconfident vampire call her weak. Gathering what was left of her energy, she summoned the Power card, concentrating the spirit into her legs. She then kicked upwards into the unsuspecting vampire's chest.

The vampire had been in the middle of an important life-ending speech when he was forced backwards into the brick wall behind him. The kick had knocked the breath out of him and now he wasstruggling to get up from the floor. The Card Mistress lay sprawled on the ground in front of him, gasping for air. His mind was screaming; this was his chance! Even though she had managed to escape his death grip, she was still currentlyunguarded and vulnerable. If only his body would obey the orders his mind was demanding.

Still panting heavily, Sakura pulled herself from the cold, concrete floor and walked towards the struggling vampire. With another kick infused with power's might, she delivered a heavy blow to the fanged man's stomach. The vampire rolled over onto his back side and froze.It seemed as if he had given up all hopes of escaping. Sakura, on the other hand, refused to waste anymore time. She straddled the vampire's body and swiftly pulled out a wooden stake hidden beneath her shirt. Leaning over close to the man's face, she whispered a small message into his ear.

"I am no weakling."With a wolfish grin, she stabbed into his heart with the stake and then slowly removed herself, and the stake,from the body.

Blood began to spill out from the chest wound as the body began to shrivel up. Sakura discarded of the stake and headed towards the main street. As she looked up into the sky, she noticedthesmall rays of lightcoming from the east horizon.

"Shit," she muttered to herself before breaking into a sprint.

* * *

Sakura crept stealthily into her small two room apartment. It was dawn and the Card Mistress had to make sure she did not awaken her sun guardian who would most assuredly lecture her if he found her in such a state so early in the morning.

As she tiptoed into her bedroom, she let out a relieved sigh. Kero was right where she had left him; passed out upon her wooden desk. She grabbed a change of clothes andheaded into the adjacent bathroom. There, she twisted themetal tabs above the small ovalbathtub and watched as the scorching water came pouring through the faucet. As the the tubstarted to fill, she began to strip off her dirty clothes.

Staring into the small mirror above the sink,she noticed a few purple bruises forming around her neck. "Damn vampire. Decides to sneak up on me when I'm fucking exhausted," she whispered to herself. She winced as her fingers brushed over the bruises. "Damn, the marks are getting past Illusion." She called off said card and looked towards the mirror once more.

Her healthy tan complexion became a sickly pale. Her beautiful bone structure became sharp and angular as the round face shrunk. Dark purple rings circled around bloodshot green eyes. Scratches and bruises marred her body while horrendous finger marks ringed around her neck.

Sakura knew she shouldn't have been surprised. She hadn't slept in weeks, the last time she ate properly was a month ago, and she'd been training rigorously every night from dusk to dawn. She'd fought numerous vampires, lycans, rogue sorcerers, and even the occasional demon. Of course she'd be bruised and scarred, it was completely normal!

But none of these thoughts stopped her from gaping at the image that stared back at her in the mirror. Her gape, however, was soon followed by a bitter smile.

"Oh, if you could only see me now Kira."

Pushing all thoughts away from her mind, Sakura slipped into the almost overflowing tub of water. As she lay there, dull eyes staring at the white ceiling above, she thought of a time when happinesshadn't beenjust an impossible dream.

* * *

A/N: Yes, Sakura can use her cards without using the wand. But she can't summon them to their fullest powers so the ideal situation for her is to use the wand. Anyway I realize it'squite short for all that I've said about it. But it's kind of necessary. The plot hasn't been introduced yet. Not really.Please review and tell me what you think!Also, on fight scenes: I'm not that great on them but there will be quite some fighting in this fic. I'll try my best so please, if you have any suggestions, voice them.

And thank you to my beta, Joyce.

Next Chapter: Memories

Please review!


	2. Memories

Author Notes: A load at the bottom. But here are some important things:

Tomoeda is a small, isolated town on the outskirts of Tokyo.

All the flashbacks take place in Tomoeda. Years are written when there are major time skips.

Disclaimer: I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura. More disclaimers at bottom.

* * *

'Thinking'

"Saying"

_Articles, letters, Scenes, etc.

* * *

_

**Nightfall  
**

Memories

* * *

_Tomoeda 1996_

Sakura was tired. True, she'd only been training for an hour, but sparring with both guardians at the same time was extremely exhausting. A large fireball sped towards her way, no doubt straight from the sun guardian's mouth. With some fancy baton-like work, she summoned the Watery and extinguished the ball.

Unfortunately, she didn't see the round of icicles coming from her moon guardian, Yue. The shards rained down on the defenseless girl who had, in the last moment, shielded her vitals with her arms. The paper thin wounds began to bleed heavily, but she pressed on. She couldn't stop here, she had to attack! Summoning the arrow with her wand, she aimed for the stoic angel-like figure in the sky. But something seemed off… Since when were there two Yues?

Her toppling body landed softly on the back of the worried sun guardian. Too bad the moon guardian didn't share the same sentiment.

"You should have blocked that attack," he said pointedly. He was still angered by the fact that Clow had left him in the care of a weak and powerless little girl.

A guilty look was etched upon Sakura's face "Hai, Yue-san."

"How do you expect to master the cards if you cannot even train properly? There will be other creatures far more powerful than Cereberus and I who will come after your power. How will you protect yourself if you cannot even protect yourself from my shards?"

"Yue," Kero interrupted, "stop this at once. Can't you see that she understands?"

He stared coldly at his counterpart and responded with an icy tone, "If she understood, she wouldn't have let herself get hit." The moon guardian took off into the starry sky leaving behind a worried sun guardian and a Card Mistress on the verge of tears.

* * *

"If you combine us with the wand, our power will be able to convert the cards," Yue concluded. This was a time that called for drastic measures. Both Yue and Cereberos knew of the consequences. If Sakura didn't succeed, they would both be lost forever. But Yue had faith in the Card Mistress. He had watched her grow strong from training and obstacles that seemed impossible to overcome. He had grown to respect his mistress. He may have even grown to love her.

"But, is that safe?" Sakura asked, not sure of the plan.

Eriol, standing tall atop a roof, calmly announced to the three what exactly was at stake. If Sakura didn't complete the task, both guardians would fall into an eternal sleep along with all the townspeople.

"No!" Sakura yelled as tears streamed down her face. She clutched onto both guardians tightly. "If I don't succeed, I'll never see Yue-san or Kero-chan again!"

Yue lightly pushed her from his chest and held her firmly by the shoulders. "If you don't do this, you will never be able to see the people who have fallen under the spell."

After a moment of contemplation, Sakura composed herself, wiping away the tears and cleared her face of any emotion. The action caused Yue to frown. It seemed that as she grew stronger, she grew colder. He knew what she was thinking. He could even relate.

Nothing would stop her from becoming stronger, from protecting the ones she loved.

With the newly formed staff, changing the Light and Dark cards became easier. Unfortunately, the power was overwhelming.

"I can't let go," She whispered to herself through gritted teeth. "I will be strong and save the town. Onii-chan, Yukito-san, Tomoyo-chan, Yue-san, Kero-chan…"

With a final push of determination, the Clow cards finally transformed into Star cards. She had succeeded! But as she looked up into the sky, she remembered that there was still one thing to do. She summoned the Light spirit and allowed its glow to chase away the darkness that was set over the city.

* * *

"Ehh! Eriol-kun you're leaving?" Sakura questioned with an incredulous face.

The blue haired boy gave a small nod, "Kaho-san and I must return to England."

"Oh…"

"Don't worry, Sakura-chan. We'll be sure to keep in touch," he assured her with a gentle smile. The thought seemed to give Sakura newfound enthusiasm.

"Hn!" She responded, adding to it a fierce nod. A bell rang in the background notifying the start of school. "HOOEE! I'm going to be late!" Sakura sped off with a brief goodbye to Eriol who chuckled at her antics.

"Goodbye Sakura," the blue-haired boy whispered to her retreating figure, "Until we meet again."

* * *

_2000_

"Hoeee, Tomoyo-chan!" Sakura exclaimed as she chased after her speeding friend, "Wait for me!"

"Ohohoho! We must hurry Sakura-chan! If the stores close, we won't be able to shop!"

"It's 10 o' clock in the morning! The stores just opened!" Sakura cried as she finally caught up to Tomoyo.

"That's beside the point," Tomoyo said off-handedly as she dragged her best friend down the street of shops. Around them, flowers were in full bloom and tall trees were covered in luscious green trees. Spring was in the air and that could only mean one thing,

The new school year was about to begin!

"Tomoyo-chan, are you excited about the new school year?" Sakura asked, "After all those tough entrance exams, we're finally going to high school!"

Tomoyo stopped abruptly in the middle of the sidewalk. Her exuberant face had quickly turned grave. "Sakura, there's something I have to tell you."

"Tomoyo-chan…?" Sakura asked, confused as to why her best friend had stopped so suddenly.

"I'm leaving, Sakura. Okaa-san and I are moving to Hong Kong," Tomoyo whispered as she directed her amethyst eyes away. She couldn't bear to look into those emerald eyes.

"What? But, the school year's about to start!"

"I know. We're leaving the day after tomorrow."

"Why? Why didn't you tell me?" Sakura's temper was rising. How could she? How could Tomoyo not tell her something so important?

"I- I didn't want to hurt you." Tomoyo was trying so hard to keep herself from breaking out into sobs.

"You think telling me days before wouldn't hurt me? Or were you planning to not tell me at all?" Sakura was yelling now.

"I'm sorry, Sakura. I'm sorry!" Her amethyst eyes brimming with tears reflected Sakura's enraged emerald eyes. "Okaa-san's company isn't doing well here, but she's got an offer for a partnership in Hong Kong. I didn't want to tell you because I was scared that you wouldn't be the happy Sakura-chan that I know."

A lump was forming in Sakura's throat. She couldn't bear to see Tomoyo on the verge of tears. Tomoyo was the calm one. Whenever Sakura felt powerless, she could turn to Tomoyo for strength. But now…

"Rika got caught with Tereda-sensei and was sent to boarding school. Chiharu moved to America. Naoko left for that all girl's school in Tokyo. And now you're leaving me, too?"

"You still have Touya-san and Yukishiro-san. And Kero-chan, Yue-san and your otou-san! It's okay Sakura, I promise to call and write all the time!" Tomoyo was trying desperately to sound enthusiastic.

Sakura's eyes were downcast, "Eriol-kun said the same thing…"

Tomoyo cringed. She remembered how sad Sakura had been when she the letters from Kaho and Eriol abruptly stopped. The two didn't return any phone calls either.

"Sakura-chan, I'll be sure to write," Tomoyo assured as she embraced the trembling emerald-eyed girl. "Let's just enjoy today, ne? Be happy, Sakura-chan… for me?"

Sakura gave a muted nod as she wiped her tears away. With a big smile upon her face, she dragged Tomoyo to the nearest store, "Come on then, we have to shop!"

Tomoyo stared at the auburn-haired girl with sadness. 'So this was what Kero-chan meant when he said that Sakura was hiding away her feelings.'

* * *

The school bell rang for lunch and the students quickly poured out from the classrooms into the halls. Sakura slowly trudged from her Literature class to the front courtyard of Tomoeda High. Settling herself into a comfortable position under a large oak tree, she took out her lunch and proceeded to eat it half-heartedly.

To Sakura, this had all quickly become a routine after the first few weeks of school. She had isolated herself from the rest of the students, splitting her time between studying and training.

Sakura often wondered if something was wrong with her. What exactly was compelling her to isolate herself? And more importantly, why couldn't she move on and get over the fact that everyone had left and hadn't bothered to correspond with her?

Touya and Yukito, (who through a long and rigorous ritual, had become his own person) had recently left to study abroad. She doubted they would be writing often. It'd been months since she heard from Chiharu, Naoko, or Rika. And Tomoyo… Her letters had stopped just like Eriol and Kaho's.

Was she not good enough for them?

'It doesn't matter. They're in the past. They're in the past. They're in the past. They're in the-'

"Hello."

"HOEE!" The voice had startled Sakura. Someone was talking to her. This was a rare occurrence.

"Can I sit with you?" This was an even rarer occurrence. Sakura could do nothing but nod mutely.

He was a tall boy with short honey brown hair that hung loosely around a slender face. He had pale porcelain skin and dazzling sky blue eyes. The first two buttons of his shirt were left open and his sleeves were rolled up to the elbows revealing toned forearms.

He made the school uniform look good. A seemingly impossible feat when presented with the majority of the male population at Tomoeda High.

That was when Sakura realized that this was the new transfer student she had been hearing about. He already had quite a few fan clubs.

"I'm Yamanaka Kira." His voice was smooth and deep.

"Kinomoto Sakura," she replied with a big smile plastered on her face.

"You don't have to try so hard, Kinomoto-san."

Sakura stared at Kira with wide eyes. She had always prided herself in the fact that she could mask her emotions with a smile. No one had ever questioned her smile. Not even Tomoyo.

"I-it's just that…" Sakura stammered.

"It's fine. I understand."

As Sakura stared into Kira's eyes, she saw compassion, sincerity, and understanding. It was all she ever wanted…

"Thank you…"

* * *

Time passed, and the two got to know one another.

She learned that he was an orphan. His parents had died in an earthquake at the prompt age of five. Afterwards, he was placed into custody of various relatives, all of whom did not care for the boy. After a fight at school, he was moved to the small town of Tomoeda to live with his kind, but slightly psychotic aunt.

He was smart, athletic, and a little on the introverted side. But, despite his shyness, he always wore a sweet smile. A smile that made all the girls swoon and made all the guys furious when they attempted to bully him. But, she realized that his smile was like hers, fake.

He learned that she was afraid to be alone. She'd been left behind by her friends, her brother, and the one she trusted most. She alienated herself because she'd rather feel alone because of herself, not because everyone else forgot about her.

And, she was the Card Mistress. She had to protect those close to her. She trained day and night, to be strong. But, she felt so weak, so dependent on her guardian's strength. She was beautiful and intelligent, but she, too, wore a mask. A sweet honey mask that hid everything, just like his.

Maybe it was out of common understanding. Maybe it was because he wanted something to really smile about and because she needed someone to be by her side. To them, it didn't matter. He was just Kira, and she was just Sakura. He'd keep her sane, and she'd keep him going everyday. That was their relationship, and neither would let anything come between it.

* * *

_2001_

"STOP!" A girl's voice rang clear through the silent night. She was backed up into an alley corner, near hysterics. "Please…"

But, her attacker would not listen. The man reached out to pin the girl to the wall with his arms. "It'll all be over in a minute, girl." His tone was maliciously cold.

Three figures stood elegantly upon the rooftop of a nearby building. The one farthest right, the beast of the sun, was first to speak.

"This is how things are. Many immortals take pleasure in killing humans. Many also love the taste of their blood."

The angel was the next to speak, "The ones that crave power will come after you. You are the Card Mistress after all. However, if you ignore their actions, most will not go out of their way to attack you."

The final figure, a beautiful girl carrying a pink staff, had a scowl upon her face. "I can't just ignore what's happening right in front of me! It's wrong… How can they just torture someone weaker than them?"

"It's their form of entertainment," Kero spat out with a growl. The girl's cries were loud and wailing. The man had pinned her up against the brick wall and was now toying with her. As he sadistically smiled upon the hysterical girl, a pair of pearly white fangs glinted in the moonlight.

Sakura hopped onto the stone railing that circled the edge of the roof. She was going to stop that bastard. She was going to protect that girl. But, before she could jump over the edge, Yue caught her hand.

"If you do this, there will be more. Some strong, some unmerciful. Will you throw away the life you have now?" His voice was sharp, but not without care.

Without turning her head back, Sakura pulled her hand from her guardian's grip. "But, they'll be coming eventually won't they? Plus, I cannot just sit back and let these things happen." She then jumped from the building and proceeded to kill the vampire just as she had practiced with her guardians in training many times before.

The moon guardian gave a sigh, she was strong and was undoubtedly getting stronger but…

"You can't save everyone, Sakura."

* * *

An array of brightly colored lanterns lit up the temple grounds. Stalls bursting with activities lined up along the sides of the stone walkway. Tonight was the New Year's festival and people from all around the small town of Tomoeda were gathered together to celebrate.

A young couple walked silently side by side through the crowds of people. The young man noticed a slightly gloomy aura emanating from his companion. And of course, being the blunt gentleman that he was, he confronted her on this.

"Sakura, what's wrong?"

The auburn haired girl looked up with startled eyes, "Noth-"

"You don't have to lie to me, Sakura." Kira was using his "serious" tone.

Sakura turned her eyes away and heaved a great sigh. "I just had a hard time training last night."

"There's more than that, isn't there?"

"I killed a vampire…" she mumbled, her voice barely a whisper. "He was terrorizing this girl and was about to bite her. And I couldn't let her die! So I just stabbed him… and…"

Kira pulled Sakura into his arms as she sobbed into his shirt. "It was supposed to be just like training, but it was so different… There was so much blood… It was like I killed a real human… What if he was a normal being, what if I made a mistake..."

"It's okay, you did the right thing, he was going to kill that girl. And you saved his soul! You did him a favor, Sakura. You can't blame yourself for that."

Sakura sniffed as she stared into Kira's bright face. "But-"

Kira pulled out a handkerchief and dried her tears, "Don't worry about it. Enjoy the festival, you deserve it."

"I'm sorry for ruining the date…" Sakura whispered guiltily.

"Ruined! Sakura," he replied with a big smile, "the date's just begun! Now, let's go get some food!"

Sakura couldn't help but break out into a smile. "Mou, you're always such a pig."

The two laughed blissfully as they continued down the temple pathway, gradually forgetting the events of the night before.

* * *

_Japanese Archaeologist Found Dead Near Site_

_On February 20, 2002, 45 year old, Japanese archaeologist, Fujitaka Kinomoto, was found dead a mile from the archaeological site he had been working at. Kinomoto was one of the three archaeologists representing Japan in the international dig on the outskirts of London. Members of the group report that the Japanese archaeologist had been missing two weeks prior to the finding of his corpse. _

_According to Doctor Hawkeye, Kinomoto had been shot in the head once. From what blood was left, it was revealed that Kinomoto had been heavily drugged during time of death. The gun corresponding to the bullet was found in the archaeologist's hands. With such evidence, many have concluded that Kinomoto had committed sucicde. Whether there had been a motive or if it had been a result of recklessness while under the influence of drugs, no one is sure. _

_Kinomoto's body will be shipped back to Japan for a proper burial._

_-Jane Simons, _London Times

* * *

"Sakura!" Kira exclaimed through pants as he burst through the white door of the Kinomoto household. No one responded but faint sobs could be heard from the second floor. Wasting no more time, he bounded up the stairs and burst through another door, Sakura's door.

The first thing he saw was the two distressed guardians, huddling over the bed. The two guardians looked up at the honey haired boy. They wanted to comfort their mistress but they knew.

Kira was the only one Sakura would listen to.

With a short nod, Kero and Yue left the two alone in Sakura's room.

"Sakura," Kira exclaimed as he sat down next to her and pulled her into his arms. "It's okay, I'm here."

Sakura gave choked sobs as she grabbed desperately onto Kira. He had come back! She wasn't going to be alone…

"Sh-sh-sh… Don't cry anymore, Sakura. I'm here," Kira whispered soothingly as he stroked her auburn hair.

"I-I was just so afraid…" she whispered. "Otou-san died, and they say it was from suicide… What if it was because I wasn't a good enough daughter?"

"You were the best daughter he could ever have. And I think your otou-san felt the same way," Kira reassured her.

"But-but, I didn't even see him suffering… I could have helped him!" Sakura exclaimed as the tears poured. "And… And Onii-chan and Yukito-san didn't even show up for his funeral. I was alone and all the people were giving me pitying glances and… and... I thought you wouldn't come back from your interview in Tokyo… That you'd be like all the others… and leave me…"

Using his thumbs, Kira wiped away the tears from Sakura's tear-stained face. "Don't worry Sakura, I'm staying right here," he whispered gently as he leaned in towards her face. "I'm not going to leave you."

He captured her lips in a simple and gentle kiss. Still stroking Sakura's auburn hair, he pulled away and guided her head to rest upon his shoulder.

"I promise you, everything's going to be okay." Sakura gave a soft nod before allowing herself to drift off into sleep. As long as Kira was by her side, everything would be fine.

* * *

Author notes: Erm I'm sorry this is rather late. I had set a month deadline but I failed to meet that. You probably don't want to hear my excuses but 9 pages is a big feat for me, I'm not exactly the most motivated person even though the plot bunnies for this story have been plaguing my head for months. The next one may come out in less then a month and might not.

Anyway, I hope you all liked Kira. And please forgive my pathetic article… Not good at writing those. Anyway, a couple things: Characterization may be a little off. But this is based on how I believe they'd turn out according to my timeline.

Also, on the Yukito love confession scene, since Syaoran wasn't there to comfort her, Tomoyo was! But that's not exactly important.

Don't get too sad, Syaoran will be coming up in two chapters. The next chapter is still a part of the flashbacks.

Additional disclaimers for the chapter:

I do not own Bleach, Naruto, Fruits Basket, His and Her Circumstances, Fullmetal Alchemist, and Underworld.

Thanks to my beta.

Thanks to the three that reviewed the first chapter: Shadowkeeper13, dbzgtfan2004, and Rhihannon. And thanks to all those who read the first chapter!

**Next Chapter: **Massacre

Please review!

**EDIT**: I got a little annoyed with the babe thing after a while so I changed it… I also took out the fact that Kira's a Christian. It would have played a bigger part later on, but after much consideration, I decided it would be best if it were taken out.

Kira does not add an honorific to Sakura's name. This shows how close they are. The same goes for Sakura, but she hasn't actually said Kira's name yet…

I know it's been quite a few months actually but I was hoping to continue after school ended. The next chapter won't be entirely too long, sorry. But it will be important.


End file.
